


Shadow of the Castle

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: YoI Royalty Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Advisors, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day Six, Elemental Magic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Magic Oppression, Magic-Users, Mentors, Outlawed magic, YOI Royalty Week, and Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: As a ward to King Feltsman, Viktor Nikiforov has lived his entire life in a castle. But Viktor's plush life becomes one of fear and solitude when he develops magic in a land where using magic is punishable by death.After years of oppression, Viktor can't say his life means much anymore. That is, at least, until his attendant, Katsuki Yuuri, becomes a part of it.





	Shadow of the Castle

Viktor hated the palace. He hated the way the sun would shine into his room in the early morning;  hated the eyes following him everywhere he went; hated the itch of his magic just underneath his skin;  hated being trapped, never allowed to leave for fear of being hunted down and dragged back; and hated how he never felt safe.

The only exception was his attendant, Yuuri.

There was nothing at the palace for him, until Yuuri had shown up. He’d come like a blessing, being hired as Viktor’s personal attendant after working with his family in the kitchens for most of his life. Viktor’s previous attendant had left. Yakov had told him Christophe was spending time with his dying mother and wouldn’t be back; Viktor knew for a fact both Christophe’s parents had died when he was young and that he’d spent the rest of his life, leading up to him working at the palace, as an orphan on the streets. Viktor didn’t know the truth about what had happened to Christophe and he didn’t want to know. The truth, in all likelihood, would’ve forced him deeper into the shadows  suffocating him.

Either way, fate had brought him Yuuri.

Yuuri had brought so much light into his life and, for the first time since his powers had manifested, Viktor felt safe. He certainly wasn’t. Dangers still lurked in the palace, around absolutely every corner. Viktor didn’t know what would happen if his magic was discovered, but it wasn’t anything good. In school, tutors would tell him stories of witches being burned at the stake, drowned, soaked in vats of boiling oil for simply being suspected of practicing magic; Yakov, he knew, had ordered executions of people known to practice magic. Viktor had witnessed them himself, watched with white knuckles as the ax had come down.

Viktor’s magic was a secret, well kept and tucked closely against his chest. Christophe had figured it out and, to Viktor’s absolute relief, had assured him the secret was safe. Yakov knew, he’d been there when the first signs of ice had formed and the magic had run through his veins. Viktor knew the only reason he was still alive was because he was Yakov’s ward; others didn’t have that privilege.

Yuuri didn’t know. Suspected, perhaps, but didn’t know. That’s what terrified Viktor the most. After Yakov had forced Viktor to conceal his magic, Viktor had spiraled. The world had become a giant wasteland, and Viktor had felt nothing. The world had continued on without him. The pressure and the weight of everything around him had become too much, and he had cut himself off because he didn’t want to feel it anymore. Yuuri had changed everything, made him see the vibrancy of the local market and feel the gentleness of a spring breeze.

With Yuuri, Viktor could finally feel again. He’d lit up Viktor’s world with color and life and love in a way he had never experienced before. Viktor’s heart squeeze happily in his chest by the mere thought of Yuuri’s smile and laughter. He loved the way his stomach fluttered when he thought of the way the wind played with Yuuri’s dark hair or the way his eyes glowed molten gold in when the sun hit just the right way. Yuuri was perfect and Viktor didn’t want to lose him the way he’d lost everyone else in his life. He didn’t want his magic to ruin the one good thing he had.

But Viktor couldn’t hide it from Yuuri anymore. He couldn’t keep running away when he felt the unnatural chill sliver down his spine; he couldn’t keep worrying that Yuuri would find out on his own accord and leave him.

So here Viktor sat, in the Royal Gardens surrounded by vibrant blue roses dancing along their branches as the wind blew through the hedges. Viktor fiddled nervously with a golden ring, gifted to him by Yuuri for his birthday. Viktor had nearly laughed aloud when he’d seen the half snowflake engraved along the inside.

_ Because it was snowing when we met _ , Yuuri had explained upon him asking, a wide smile on his face. _ Mine matches. _

Viktor had cried that night, to happy to find any proper words except Yuuri’s name. And Yuuri had sat with him, holding him and kissing away each tear.

Viktor felt like crying now. This moment could be the end of everything or the beginning of something and he was terrified. What would Yuuri say? How would he react? Would Yakov find out?

He’d never felt this panicked before in his life; his heart pounded rapidly in his chest and he couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen in his lungs.

Just as dark thoughts began to creep into Viktor’s head, telling him to back out, to leave, to fake being sick. Something, anything, to avoid having to confront Yuuri and tell him everything. Then again, Viktor had already trusted Yuuri with his heart; now, he was confident that he could trust Yuuri with his life, even if every fiber in his being told him not to.

Before he could even begin to think about what he was going to do, Yuuri appeared through the bushes. His dark strands fell around his face and thick, blue glasses framed his face. At the sight of him, Yuuri smiled, a single gesture that lit Viktor entire world on fire and made his heart pound in his chest for an entirely different reason.

“Viktor!” his lover greeted, ducking beneath a stray branch to make his way towards him.

Viktor stood and smiled back, trying his best to push always his doubts and build up the courage to tell Yuuri his secret. But his smile wobbled, didn’t reach his eyes like it should’ve, and Yuuri stopped, noticing the change instantly.

“Viktor?” Yuuri said, eyebrows furrowing in concern as he took a cautious step forward. “What’s wrong?”

“I...I...” Viktor stumbled. He didn’t even know how to begin. How could he possibly put his biggest secret into the right words? Viktor closed his eyes and steeled himself, determined to get the words out before the rising panic overtook him, “I have something to tell you.”

Yuuri studied him, searching Viktor’s eyes and finding nothing but the panic he was trying to hide. “Okay…”

Viktor slid the ring back on his right hand and bit down on his lip. “I’ve been keeping something from you, something important, and the only reason I kept it from you was because I was afraid that you’d leave and I don’t think I could handle that and -”

“Viktor.” Yuuri interrupted gently, taking Viktor’s hands into his own and pressing a kiss to his fingertips. He then let go in favor of taking Viktor’s face into his hands to wipe away the tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.  “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Yuuri’s brown eyes bore into his, almost gold in the light of the sun, steady and constant in their resolve. “I love you Viktor, no matter what.”

Viktor nodded as every doubt in his mind vanished. Yuuri loved him. Yuuri loved him and that was all he truly needed.

“I have magic, Yuuri.”

Silence.

Viktor shifted uncomfortably, studying Yuuri’s reaction and trying to tell what the other man was going to do. Then, a wide smile brightened Yuuri’s face and he laughed, light and melodious. Viktor could feel his heart soar. Laughter. Laughter was good. Very good.

“Viktor, I want to show you something,” Yuuri eventually said. Yuuri removed his hands from Viktor’s face and cupped them together. His eyes fluttered closed and the air around them grew incredibly still.

Then a flame appeared in the middle of Yuuri’s hands. It was small, flickering weakly before growing stronger to dance in the wind. And Viktor stared.  It was impossible. Completely impossible. Yet, here he was.

Viktor looked at Yuuri with wide eyes, only to see Yuuri staring back at him, eyes glowing with power. Then Yuuri broke his hands apart and the flame disappeared into the wind.

“You…”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered, a small smile on his face. Viktor could’ve cried, he certainly felt tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. “Since I was a child.”

Tears rolled down Viktor’s cheeks. All that worrying, all that planning, everything he gone through, every scenario. And God, Yuuri was always surprising him.

“Yuuri…” Words escaped Viktor for the millionth time. “My Yuuri....”

“Yours,” Yuuri said smiling. Then, his eyebrows furrowed, “Why were you so afraid?”

Viktor sniffled, wiping away a stray tear. “I....I didn’t know how you’d react. I was afraid of losing you. Either because you left or because Yakov did something….like he did to Chris.”

“Yakov…” Yuuri began, his eyes lit with anger. “You’re afraid of him, aren’t you?”

Viktor didn’t answer because Yuuri already knew the answer. Yakov was a force of nature, firm in his belief on magic and determined to rid it from the land he ruled. Even if his own ward had magic at his fingertips.

“Then come with me,” Yuuri proposed, once again taking Viktor’s hands in his own. “Run away with me and never look back. My parents own an inn in  Gipangu that we can go to, just the two of us. No more Yakov, no more politics, no more hiding.”

“Yuuri…”

“I’ll burn down the world if that’s what it takes to keep you safe,” Yuuri promised.

“They’ll come after me. After us.”

Yuuri’s eyes burned with determination. “Let them try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang! Sorry for the late Day Six, I got done really late, so I figured I'd wait to upload it. The prompt for Day Six was Mentors, Advisors, and Servants. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
